An Egg Hunt?
The little girl walked through her burning village, the wet mud clung to her feet and she grasped her doll so tight the eyes threatened to burst from its head. Forward she gazed, scanning the smoke covered town square for her mother but she could not find her. The shrill screams of women and children could be heard growing louder through the haze. Silhouettes began to appear on the other side of the square, their frantic sobs for salvation could be heard over the crackling of the houses set ablaze. The debate of where to run was ended as they were quickly cut down in a single swing from behind; their limbs and torsos fell to the ground in a flurry of red mist. From the smoke a tall, evil figure emerged, his body covered in the blood of the fallen. He let out a deafening roar that echoed through the mountainous village causing one house to collapse at the little girls right. She fell to the ground with a yelp accidentally throwing her doll forward. Crawling, half blind from smoke and tears, she scrambled to the doll and snatched it up. Gripping it tightly she looked into its dark, empty eyes. She looked up to see the beast in front of her. It was everything she had ever believed evil could be; it breathed like a beast yet stood like a God. With a roar it swung down upon the girl. Startled by the night terror Garrah awoke in a cold sweat. The collar around his neck pulled on him as he rolled from his mat, the reach of his chain allowed only enough comfort for sleep. His bedding lay to the left of the entrance to his master's tent so as to deter any would-be thieves in the area. The small patch of cloth was enough to allow sleep but not so much as to encourage the thought of actually being cared for. The Bell family had always treated Garrah well enough but never quite like a human, more like an animal or a very loyal pet. As he rolled up into a cross-legged position he looked up at the stars and wondered. He wondered how his family was doing, so many miles away and without him. He wondered if he would ever see them again and if he did, would they recognize him? Could they accept him back? Garrah scanned the twinkling abyss remembering old stories and recalling far off but happy memories. Oh how distant it all seemed. How far had he traveled in these last years and the road ahead was shaping up to be even longer. "I just wish I could be rid of this." Garrah turned his gaze to the sleeping camp before him. A few tents held the light of the night-owls but the majority lay in darkness awaiting the games of the Festival of the Sun, set to begin at the first sign of light. Garrah was here to compete as well but as is the nature of his situation all his winnings were not to be his own. Any profit he acquires in the festival will be split between his Master, Lady Bell. "Gods be damned. Games and trials. It is no game to me. My trials are already upon me, I have no room for this shit; could there be no other way to escape this land unharmed?" Garrah did not smile much. He sat for many moments in deep contemplation of the events past and sought guidance for those to come. He pondered everything from 'game' strategy to ways to escape the city undetected. He could not leave Lady Bell, they must escape together. After much thought Garrah lay his head back down upon the bedding and closed his eyes. The black eyes of a doll stared back at him till the sun began to rise. At first light the sound of trumpets blared and the camp began to stir. The Festival of the Sun had begun. _______ Next: Garrah's Remorse Category:Character lore